The invention relates to a method for orbital friction welding for the welding of workpieces, whereby the workpieces are continually pressed against one another in an axial direction, during a supply of vibratory energy into a joining plane. Further the invention relates to a device for carrying out said method, wherein a circular movement energy for the welding of the workpieces, which are under axial pressure and having an optional cross-section within the said joining plane (F), can be introduced into the said joining plane.
Friction welding methods, as such, are already known, whereby, due to relative movement and simultaneous pressure, friction is engendered in order to attain the necessary melting energy at the surfaces to be welded.
DE 199 38 100 A discloses a multihead friction method for the manufacture of window framings and door encasements built of profile members. To accomplish simultaneous welding, the individual profile members of a framing are rigidly clamped within laterally placed friction welding heads on both sides of the joining plane and proximal thereto, and with the aid of said heads, the said members are set into vibration, whereby the joining surfaces are simultaneously pressed together. Such a use of the friction welding heads enables a considerable reduction of the process-time, however, in this way, only relatively short rods, which angularly confront one another can be welded, whereby the axis of friction does not lie in the centroid of the surface.